


Summertime Sadness

by ShammmmingWey



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Based off a Lana Del Rey Song, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Songfic, danganronpa - Freeform, jabberwock island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShammmmingWey/pseuds/ShammmmingWey
Summary: Sonia Nevermind comes terms with the death of a curse breaker in the form of Tanaka Gundham after the despairing class trial.
Relationships: (One Sided) Kazuichi Soda/ Sonia Nevermind, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Summertime Sadness

_I got my red dress on tonight, dancin’ in the dark in the pale moonlight_

Sonia sits on the poolside, silence surrounding her as night falls deeper and her fingers tracing the water sadly. The events earlier caused turmoil, “ _like every class trial that ends.”_ She thinks as she stares up to the starry night sky, remembering every turn of events that grew more unbelievable as it passed.

_Done my hair up real big, beauty queen style_

As the trial ended, everybody returned to Jabberwock Island, the depressing atmosphere that hung in the air covered by superficial happiness. Everybody already retreated to their rooms, probably to refresh their minds or get well-earned sleep.

_High heels off, I’m feelin alive_

She slips off her expensive red heels, her black well-made stockings next. Her pale feet dipping into the cold water. She closes her eyes, relishing in the silence that she yearned for a while, the pain of hunger gone.

_Oh my god, I feel it in the air. Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare. Honey, I’m on fire, I feel it everywhere._

“Pretty stupid of you to hang around here alone,” A voice rings behind her and she turns to see the Ultimate Gangster, Fuyuhiko with his hands in his pockets, his black eye patch a contrast to his honey gold eye.

“I don’t see what you mean,” Sonia replies, watching him sit cross-legged beside her, his own eye staring at the glittering pool. He chuckled, staring back at her with a dark look, “I mean, I could drown you here, right now.”

Sonia faltered a little but her blue eyes stared back at him fiercely, an eyebrow raised. “Try me,” She snaps at him, “I won’t go down without a fight,” She muttered before turning back to the water, her feet making small movements, ripples resulting.

“You have some nerve there your highness, ya really think I won’t kill you right now?” He says with more force.

_Nothing scares me anymore_

“I don’t think so, you have no motive.” The princess steels herself for what she was about to say, “And I don’t think Peko would appreciate that,” He freezes and she looks at him, his face in disbelief but fury poorly hidden.

_One, Two, Three, Four_

“Don’t talk about Peko,” He mutters before chucking his shoes off, his other shoe thrown behind him. Sonia smiles a little, knowing she hit a weak spot as she watches the boy fold his pants, a glare thrown her way before she breaks the staring contest to face forward.

She feels him sit beside her, his feet dipping in beside hers. “Just so you know, if you start fucking crying, I’ll leave” He grumbles and she mutters back, “it’s impossible not to,”

_Kiss me hard before you go, Summertime Sadness_

She stopped begging the two-toned bear to save Gundham’s life as soon as he scolds her, the look of calmness on his face after quite a statement of his beliefs. Her lips failed to speak, but her tears flowed carelessly on her face.

_I just wanted you to know, that baby you’re the best_

“Giving up on life and choosing death…is nothing but a blasphemy toward life. It is a violation of the natural order! It is the arrogance of humanity!” He shouts and Sonia’s heart clenches in pain as she remembers what she’s stuck in, _a stupid killing game._

Hunger clawed at her stomach, making her dizzy and the nausea she felt compared nothing to what she felt during that trial. His eagerness, his strength in his beliefs that opened her eyes. Newfound courage to keep going flaring up in her.

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_

But that didn’t mean she didn’t feel pain, didn’t feel sadness and worse of all, heartbreak. He strides over to her as she hears Monokuma’s laughter echo in the trial room, her mind blank and her knees weak.

His gaze softens as he stared at her and she stares back. She gulps, her hands shivering as she tries to smile.

_Su-su-summertime, summertime sadness_

“That’s quite unfair, leaving without telling me,” Her voice cracks a little as she holds back a sob, “If I had known you kept quite a secret, I should’ve used my status to force it out of you.” She continues and she seems him smile, _probably the best I could get._

“My lady that would be taking advantage of your position.” His deep voice rumbled, amusement in his eyes.

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

She realized the silence in the trial room, Monokuma grumbling as his paw taps at his chair, the red button gleaming dangerously in front of him.

Gundham takes her shivering hand, placing a kiss on the back of it, “It is time, My Dark Queen, it seems I must go.” She finally couldn’t resist, “B-but, I don’t want you to,” She sobs out, her hand holding tightly onto his.

He smiles sadly, “Now, now, don’t say such things, it’s hard enough that your curse is keeping me from leaving.” Her eyes widen, blinking rapidly as she replies, “W-what,” He slowly let’s go of her hand, both of his hands unwrapping the long purple scarf around him.

“Your curse, my queen, one that keeps me from leaving this realm, one that will keep haunting me forever.” He pats her head, wrapping the purple scarf around her as he turns to leave.

_Think I’ll miss you forever, like the stars miss the sun in the mornin’ sky_

She watches as Monokuma laughs cruelly, taking out a large wooden hammer as he states his verdict, the hammer hitting the button in a somewhat comedic type of way, everything whirring to life in the courtroom, as she stares at Gundham’s retreating form.

_Later’s better than never._

The execution starts and she couldn’t keep her eyes off him, every little thing he does and every little expression he makes. She almost closed them but she mentally prepares herself. “ _No, you’re a princess, act like one, it’s unbecoming of your status.”_ She internally commands herself as she clutches on the scarf tighter.

“ _D-dark queen? My, what an interesting title you have given me there,” She smiles at the ultimate breeder, his four dark devas of destruction jumping around him as he feeds them. “I see you are powerful, my queen but something seems to be holding you back. A spell perhaps that locks your abilities away.” He says as his intense gaze looks at her, “I can help you with that,” He offers, his hand reaching up to cover his face as Sonia smiles gleefully, “Well of course!”_

_Even if you’re gone I’m gonna drive, drive, drive_

She smiles as she reminisces every memory they had, every laugh they shared and every time they looked into each other’s eyes. “Yeah, you did help.” She mutters into the silent night, hearing a snort coming from the teen beside her, “I swear if you’re going to fucking claim you’re talking to his ghost right now I’ll-“ He couldn’t finish his sentence as he falls to the pool, the snickering princess eye’s twinkling as he realizes he pushed her off.

“You little shit!” He shouts, suit drenched and his eyebrow twitching.

_Kiss me hard before you go_

Sonia laughs and she sticks her tongue out at him, “Wow real mature for a fucking princess!” Fuyuhiko shouts.

_Summertime Sadness_

Sonia laughed harder at his retort, squealing loudly as she feels her left being pulled in, her body lifting off the ground easily as her voice garbled, her body splashing into the cold pool. Her hair was drenched as she resurfaced, her ribbon soggy wet as she growls at the laughing Fuyuhiko,

_I just wanted you to know_

“Oh it is so on!” She shouts as she lunges at him, his laughing growing louder as she tries to push him in. “Shhh Shhh,” He snorts out, “Someone might wake up!” He whispers as he pushes her off effortlessly,

Sonia floats around in the water soon after, loosing energy to get out of the pool. Fuyuhiko floats beside her, his jacket now dripping wet in the poolside chair along with her stuffy vest. “Hey Fuyuhiko,” She whispers, eyes still admiring the starry view.

“What,” He grumbles and she could see him roll his eyes beside her as they drift along the waters. “We’re going to get out of here together right?” She says and he was silent for a few seconds, “Of course we are, who in the hell in their fucking mind would stay here,” He grumbles and the Monokuma curfew video rings in around them.

Both of them groan but leave the pool quickly to avoid punishment, both of them walking to the cottages silently. “ _We’re gonna leave, Gundham, I promise you that,”_ She promises to herself as well. “ _I won’t let your death go to waste,”_ She sniffles.

“If you’re going to cry again, I swear-“Fuyuhiko starts as they stop right in front of the pathway towards the cottages. “I-I’m fine, shut up,” She wipes her tears, glaring at him,

“Where in the hell did you two come from?!” Both face an irritated Kazuichi, eye twitching as he eyes the state of the two.

“None of your business,” Both state before calmly walking to their cottages, greeting each other good night’s before retreating for the night.

_That baby you’re the best_

Sonia smiles a teary eyed smile that night as she sits on her bed, her hand brushing her hair as the four dark devas of destruction cuddle up to her, the long purple scarf resting on her bedside table.


End file.
